Between Order and Randomness
by greenlemons
Summary: Weekly One-Shot Challenge. Wham, Bam, Thank you, Ma'am. Dr. Northman meets up with Nurse Sookie in the on-call room.


**AN: This is part of the weekly one-shot challenge. The theme: Wham, bam thank you ma'am. **

**Enjoy!!**

Between Order and Randomness

"Dr. Northman will be in shortly," I told the patient, a man who was only about two years older than me named John. He was a real attractive guy who had been hitting on me for the entire week he'd been here. His broken leg was elevated in a sling. He had a shaven head, with pretty purple eyes and he was in a desperate need for a shower. His sister who came to visit him every afternoon was reluctant to be the one to help him, so it looked like it would be up to me. "Looks like we'll do your shower after the doctor sees you," I said giving him a friendly wink. But, I shouldn't've, he looked damn hopeful now.

"Great, I've been missing it," he said, straightening up.

I smiled at him, strained. I was gonna have to ask Amelia to help me with this one – there was no way I was going to do it alone with a man who crushed on me. I got it a lot. It was a popular thing to get a crush on your doctor or nurse when you were lying there helpless, but I made a strict policy not to get involved with patients. I had gone on a couple dates with a few and they always got weird after a few weeks – sexy sponge baths only last so long.

"I can't wait to smell fresh again," he edged, trying to get some form of sexy comment out of me, I assumed.

"Mmmhmm," I said absentmindedly checking his vitals. "How's the pain?"

"Good," he said, puffing out his chest a bit. He was a big guy, I had to admit, but I had seen dozens of men in the same position as he and they all were much tougher than they felt when around a pretty nurse.

"How are we doing today, Mr. Quinn?" Dr. Northman strode into the room, his height shadowing me as he looked at the chart in my hands, looming over my shoulder. I handed it to him, stepping out of his way. He peered at it thoughtfully.

"I'm fine, Dr. Northman," he muttered. It was hard to feel clean and attractive when Dr. Northman entered a room. Every woman (and some men) in the hospital lusted after him, gazing longingly at his tall, lithe, broad-shouldered form as he walked by them. The nurses' station was always giggly when he stopped by to fill out some charts.

"Are you feeling any discomfort? I can get you more pain killers," Dr. Northman said, appraising his patient.

John's jaw tightened. "I'm fine." Dr. Northman and I exchanged a look, doubting it. He was trying to impress me with his pain tolerance.

"Well, we're gonna have to put your through x-rays again," he said, frowning, bringing the chart onto the table at the end of the bed.

John shifted, glancing at me. "Will I have to have another surgery?"

"It's hard to say as of yet," Dr. Northman said, looking up at his anxious patient. "I wouldn't worry about it. Have you been treating Sookie here, alright?" he nodded vaguely to me, writing something down with the pen he pulled out of his white coat's breast pocket.

"Yeah, she's my favourite nurse," John said, gazing up at me, giving me his sexiest wink. Dr. Northman caught the look, arching an eyebrow.

"Oh, she's mine too. Nobody gets the job done like Sookie," he said, putting the pen away and letting the chart hang from the end of the bed.

"Will we be getting that shower done soon?" John asked as Dr. Northman got ready to leave. He stopped his exit, waiting for me to respond. Oh patients could be very annoying.

"Yes," I said smiling pleasantly. "Nurse Broadway and I will be in here in the next hour or so. I'll be back soon, John." I followed Dr. Northman out of the room and into the busy hall.

He adjusted his pants, wearing pressed black slacks with a black belt, over his blue button down shirt tucked in his pants. His pager buzzing from his pocket he pulled it out. "This shouldn't take long," he muttered.

"Oh?" I asked him casually, as a stretcher was pushed just past us.

"I should be on my break in a half hour," he said, looking down the hall, his mouth moving minimally.

"Alright," I said and we veered apart. I walked over to the nurse's station, to where Amelia was snacking on some chips. "I'm gonna need your help with John Quinn in the shower later."

"Aw Sook, he doesn't want me there. I totally think you should date him," she grinned toothily.

"I don't date patients if I can, Amelia," I reminded her – she'd heard some of my most awkward stories. Amelia shrugged.

"If he purposely drops the soap, that's all for you," she said. I rolled my eyes and sat down at my computer, checking up on the rest of my patients who I also needed to see today. "He has a great body," she leaned back in her chair. "Honestly, Sookie, when was the last time you had a boyfriend?" I'd worked with Amelia for two years now and she had never known me to be tied down to someone.

"Uh, a few years I guess," I bit on the end of my pen, as I made some post-its for myself.

"You know," Amelia said, swivelling around in her chair. "My hairdresser, Bob, I think he'd be perfect for you. I could set you up."

"I don't think so," I said immediately. "Wait, isn't that the guy you've been sleeping with? That's gross Amelia."

"He's really good."

"Then why don't you date him?"

"Meh, he's not really my type," she said.

"And he'd be mine?" I asked her in disbelief.

"I can see you being attracted to the short, dark-haired guys. I would stop sleeping with him if you went for it," she said, trying to be helpful in that special Amelia-way that never really did any good.

"No," I said, ending the discussion.

"Fine, fine," she grumbled.

I glanced at my watch noticing only five minutes had passed. I got up and went on my rounds to check up on my other patients. Everything was going fine when my own pager went off, with a signal. I excused myself from a woman who was complaining that the lights were too bright, and walked through the halls in my blue scrubs, with a purpose. They weren't the sexiest of outfits, but when you worked doubles and you needed some action, they did just fine to get the blood going.

I knocked on the on-call room for doctors on the floor below the station I normally worked at. It was further from people I knew. Nobody was paying any attention to me in the halls and it was swiftly opened, I slid through the small crack. Immediately, Eric ran his hands to my pony-tale pulling my hair out, he pushed me against the door, making a loud thud.

"Calm down," I laughed, as his hands fumbled with the draw string pants.

"You're trying to keep me out of these, the knots too tight," he growled. I sighed and kicked off my shoes, trying with the little nails I had to undo the knot I tied this morning. He already unbuckled his own pants and they were impatiently at his ankles, his cock free, ready.

"I can't get it undone," I said through my teeth. He cursed, bending down fumbling in his pants I heard some rustling and he pulled out a pair of surgical scissors that were still in a bag. He ripped it with his teeth, the scissors wouldn't be sterile for long, and he cut the knot. "Hey," I protested, but he ripped them down and lifted me out of them, my legs wrapping around his waist. I lowered onto his hard length, both of us moaning simultaneously, feeling him deep inside me. "Impatient, Dr. Northman," I murmured, running my hands through his beautiful blond head of hair. He had recently cut it short after a remark I had made about it a couple weeks ago during our daily trysts in any place we could get to in the hospital.

We moved in a slow rhythm before we upped the ante. We kept silent as silent as possible, kissing, trying to drown out the other's moans. His hands gripped my ass, and I held onto his shoulders, loving seeing him in the sexy lab coat. He was so well endowed, that he had to frequently remind me to hush up, for I would get so distracted by his hard, fulfilling inner strokes. He breathed in the scent of my hair, making a pleasurable noise. We kissed, our tongues mimicking the thrusts that our hips were currently doing. I was panting and he was grunting, my back hitting the door, I bit my lower lip, and he moved us to the wall that wasn't against the hallway.

I mean, it wasn't like we were the only people getting it on in the on-call rooms. Other doctors would understand, it would just be visitors that would be scandalized.

As our hips met with each thrust, Eric letting one hand go up the front of my scrubs, to claw at my bra-covered breast, his pager went off. He groaned and brought his hand to probe my nub. I gasped, as I felt my climax coming fast and hard, I came in his arms and he released, shaking and pulling out, I slid down the wall, using it as support, my legs feeling like jelly.

He took a moment to breathe before pulling on his pants quickly and glancing at his pager. He kissed my forehead and dashed out of the room. I had to hold up my pants as I quickly exited, heading to the ladies washroom. I tried to repair the broken knot he cut, when Amelia came in giving me a curious look.

"What did you do to your pants?" she asked me, giving me an odd look.

"Oh, they got caught on something," I mumbled, tying up the fragmented ends. "Will you help me with John Quinn now?" I asked her. I meant to pull my hair back into a pony tail but my elastic band was tossed to the side by Eric. I sighed, leaving it down for now.

"You look a bit frazzled," she eyed me.

"I'm fine. It's been a rough evening," I said, truthfully. That was a rough quickie. I had a dull headache, from my head banging into the wall.

"I think it's been rather quiet tonight," she said.

"Don't say that," I scolded her. "I'd rather not have you jinx us." She laughed and we headed off to John Quinn's room where we gave him a swift clean in the shower off his room.

I normally was so used to the awkwardness that those showers inspired, but this one was particularly uncomfortable. He was flirting with me, while I was trying to avoid touching his intimate areas. He was shameless, proud of his body – which was beyond me to deny it was fantastic. Amelia was smirking the entire time and would make lewd gestures behind John's back.

I was at my desk, finishing up some paperwork before I took a break for dinner when Dr. Northman walked over to the station leaning over to gaze at me, a glint in his eye that made my heart leap. He dropped my elastic band on my keyboard and I quickly pulled it up into my hair.

"Well, hello, Dr. Northman," Amelia flirted, standing behind me, her hand on the back of my chair.

"Hello, Amelia," he said politely.

"Anything hard tonight?" I knew she hadn't meant it the way my mind thought she did – heading straight to the gutter.

"A bone or two needed pounding," he admitted. Amelia laughed and wandered back to her desk. I glared at him. "It's tough being head of orthopaedics," he said to me.

"You do fine on your own," I said through my teeth.

"Nah, he said – what would I do without you as my best nurse, Sookie?" he smirked, his blue eyes shining. No one looked as good as he under these fluorescent lights.

"Pound the bones without any assistance," I answered.

**REVIEW with the help of the green button that looks fantastic under these flourescent lightings!**


End file.
